Young Animal Story
Cast: * Woody - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Mr. Potato Head - Baby Bugs Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) * Slinky Dog - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Rex - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Hamm - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Bo Peep - Snivy (Pokemon) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Sarge's Soliders - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Andy Davis - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Molly Davis - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * RC - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Lenny - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Mr. Shark - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snake - Young Flower (Bambi) * Robot - Young Thumper (Bambi) * Etch - Tiago (Rio 2) * Mr. Spell - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) * Rocky Gibraltar - Ryan (The Wild) * Troll Dolls - Blueberries (A Bug's Life) * Sid Phillips - Scruple (The Smurfs) * Scud - Steele (Balto) * Combat Carl - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Magic 8-Ball - Koda (Brother Bear) * Barrel of Monkeys - Flo's Puppies (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice (Cinderella) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) * Hannah Phillips - Denisa (The Smurfs) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck)/Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) * Baby Face - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Legs - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Hand-in-the-Box - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) * Roller Bob - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) * Frog - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Jingle Joe - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) * Ducky - Louie (DuckTales) * Rockmobile - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Walking Car - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Burned Rag Doll - Huey (DuckTales) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Shorty (The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Pikachu and Squirtle (Pokemon) * Sally Doll - Webbigail Vanderquack (DuckTales) Scenes: * Young Animal Story part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me" * Young Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Young Animal Story part 3 - "Who Let the Dogs Out" * Young Animal Story part 4 - Oliver the Space Ranger * Young Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Young Animal Story part 6 - Skunk and Oliver Fight/Sid (Scruple) * Young Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Leo) Pick * Young Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Young Animal Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Young Animal Story part 10 - Oliver Meets the Mice * Young Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Scruple's) House * Young Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Scruple) * Young Animal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Young Animal Story part 14 - Oliver's Paw Bandage * Young Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Scruple's) Window To Andy's (Leo's) Window * Young Animal Story part 16 - The Big One * Young Animal Story part 17 - 'Oliver, I Can't Do This Without You' * Young Animal Story part 18 - Skunk Asks for Help * Young Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Young Animal Story part 20 - The Chase * Young Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Young Animal Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Leo's) House * Young Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * Skunk Fu! (TV Series) * Oliver and Company * Baby Looney Tunes (TV Series) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pokemon (TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 1 * Little Einsteins (TV Series) * Tangled * Tarzan 1 * Tiny Toon Adventures (TV Series) * Finding Nemo * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Bambi 1 * Bambi 2 * Rio 2 * Peppa Pig (TV Series) * The Wild * A Bug's Life * The Smurfs (TV Series) * Balto 1 * Brother Bear 1 * All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 * Cinderella 1 * Geronimo Stilton (TV Series) * Darkwing Duck (TV Series) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild * Jungle Cubs (TV Series) * The Chipmunks Adventure * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman * TaleSpin (TV Series) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * DuckTales (TV Series) * Dumbo * The Amazing World of Gumball (TV Series) Trivia: * This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story". * This is also the first movie-spoof to use Skunk as a main character. * This is the first movie-spoof to use animals. Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Kids spoofs